Kung Fu Panda Genderbent Oneshots
by Atnight1
Summary: Picture this: the entire KFP universe, gender flipped. What does that mean? It means Po is a female panda, Tigress is a male tiger, and so on and so forth. Any questions? Please R&R. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching Cartoon Network the other day, when 'Adventure Time' came on. Normally, I would have changed the channel; however I recognized the episode as the Fiona and Cake one. As I watched, I got a crazy idea. Why not gender-bend KungFu Panda? There's plenty of stories about Po and Tigress having switched life rolls, but none about different gender's. So, without further ado, I present: Kungfu Panda Genderbent Oneshots.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Dreamworks**

The day was still, as heat radiated off all living and non-living things. With the temperature rising, and the day passing rather slowly, it seemed as though the only thing to do to pass the time was-

"PANDA!"

Er- maybe sleeping wasnt the best option...

Sitting up, the panda female rubbed the excess eye goop from her eye. So much for taking it easy on a day off. Master Shifa looked down at the tired panda.

"Oh, uh... Hello Master, you just... Um, caught me in the middle of my, uh.. OH I was just training" Pai smiled at her 'wit'.

"You were sleeping" The red panda said with an umamused face.

"What? Pfft no, no! I was just, um, practicing my... Ok yeah, I was sleeping"

Master Shifa simply sighed, and turned to walk away.

"Your mother wants to see you, tell her a greeting from me"

Later

Down in the village, the heat issue was taking its toll on the villagers of the Valley of Chaos. Strangely, it was actually quite peaceful in the village. Back in the day, however, this was not so. The village was robbed constantly, people terrorized by bandits, and feral creatures. In fact, if it were'nt for Master Eegway, this town would still be in trouble.

Mrs. Ping, a lonely widow and single mother, sat behind the counter of her noodle shop. Her normally packed restraunt, completely empty, save for the random customer here and there. The old goose wiped a few drops of sweat of her forehead, as her eyes wearilly searching for something to pass the time while she waits for her daughter. The search eventually leads to the pictures of the two, when Pai was much younger. Mrs. Ping could'nt hold back the giggle that erupted from the memory of herself trying to put the child in a dress. She picked up the picture and further examined it. Potrayed was a small, and quite angry, panda in a bright pink sundress. Another explosion of laughter ensued, and Mrs. Ping found herself clutching the picture close to her her chuckeling finally subsided, the goose sat herself back up straight and looked forward, just in time to see her daughter walk lazily in.

"What took you so long? I was starting to think you were'nt coming"

"Yeah, sorry about that... I had to face my mortal enemy to get here"

"Stairs?"

Pai nodded, "So, what do you need?"

Old Mrs. Ping smiled, and gazed at her daughter. The panda had grown, and Mrs. Ping had to deal with that fact.

"How are you? Are they feeding you up there? Are you hungry? You look starving, let me get you something to eat..."

Pai watched her mother run around the kitchen, every once in awhile spewing garbled bits and pieces of random nonsense about noodles.

"-and thats why you need to start popping me out some grandchildren"

Wait... What?

"Uh, sorry?"

Her mother turned to her, pointing her wooden spoon angrilly. Pai stared between the spoon, and two irritated blue eys. Suddenly, she felt the need to get back to the Ruby Palace.

"Well.. I should probably be going, Master Shifa is gonna be mad if I'm gone too long" Pai said, walking out the door.

"Oh... Ok, Ill see you-" But the panda was already gone. More than alittle depressed, Mrs. Ping took the pot off the oven, and sat back down. Sighing sadly, the goose looked again at the painting of her child. She stared sadly at it and hugged it close, a few tears steaming down her bill.

"Mom?"

Shooting out of the chair, her head jolted towards the doorway. The panda walked over to her mother, and she hugged her.

"You did'nt really think I'd leave without a good-bye, did you?"

**Whatcha think? Ok for a 1st timer on a cell phone? Please review, and criticism is very welcome. Until next time, Happy Writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome again to Kung Fu Panda Genderbent Oneshots. For those of you who read my first installment, thank you! It means alot.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kung Fu Panda, take it up with Dreamworks.**

**Characters: Po/Pai, Tigress/Tiger**

CRASH!

The moon hung high in the sky, and a cooling wind lightly kissed the cheek of any wayward traveler.

Smash!

Stars twinkled brilliantly above, as though angel, watching over the vast and troubled world below. Faint light from such beauty casted down on the Valley, causing it to glow.

"Ow! Oow that hurts..."

Sitting proudly on the moutain, was the pristine Ruby Palace. The red columns burning through the dark. All in all it was absolutly perfect, and nothing could ruin this night.

Another crack.

"Feet, shhh!" A voice whispers.

Well... Almost nothing.

The tiger occupying the hill, silently stood from his lotus position. He gazed upward, the fuzzy peaches of the tree gaining his attention. How can something be so simple and worthless, and yet be so meaningful? A symbol of peace, something he would never achieve. Tiger shook the thoughts away, he would think more on it later. Sighing, he listened as the footfalls stopped sounding. Rolling his eyes, the leader of the Furious Five prepared himself for what was bound to happen.

3... 2... 1...

"GOTCHA!" Screamed the very energetic female, Pai, as she leapt at the feline. Fortunatly for Tiger, he had grown accustomed to these late night attacks, and was able to duck out of the way.

"You could hear me, could'nt you..." Pai asked, while sitting up from where she had landed. Tiger was going to answer with something along the words of 'You could'nt sneak up on a deaf person', but after seeing the defeated look on her face, decided against it.

"Actually, up until you yelled, no. I didnt hear you" He lied, watching her face light back up.

"I told you I was getting better at 'Stealth Mode'!"

"Right... Ok, so if you dont mind"

Tiger turned back around, facing out towards the open air on the edge of the cliff. Wind blew past, making his ear twitch. Eyes closed and mind open, Tiger waited to be flooded with the peace his master and Pai earned. Nothing.

"What are you doing?"

He thought she would take the hint.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked, irritationevident in his voice.

"Sucking on a lemon"

"Sucking a what?"

"A lemon, see look-" She scrunched her face up, "That's what you look like"

Returning to his meditation, after a small glare, the tiger tried once again to find peace. He cleared his thoughts, relaxing into the blissful air. Sounds of distant thunder and life drawing him into the darkest depths of his consious mind.

"See, your doing it again!"

"What exactly do you want, _Dragon_ _Warrior?_" Tiger asked with as much venom as he could muster. It was'nt that he did'nt enjoy her company, on the contrary, he thouroughly loved it. There was just a time and a place for everything, and now was not preferable.

Pai tried not to wince at the useof her title. Knowing she had probable hit a nerve, the panda answered as carefully as she could.

"I.. I wanted to know why you were out here, I- er. Master Shifa was worried about you"

The young tiger looked at the panda girl with wide, shocked eyes.

"You were... Worried?"

"Well, yeah.. I mean, um, Master Shifa was, like, freaking out. But I calmed her down, with my awesomeness" Pai quickly replied, alittle pink in the face.

"Thanks.." He finished akwardly. She just nodded. Silence consumed the night, as Pai figitted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet. Finally, she turned to leave.

"I better go, I dont want to keep you from you from your inner peace quest any longer" She said nonchalantly as she walked

"Ok, see you tomorrow.. Oh, and Pai?"

"Yeah?"

"Never change, It would kill me to see you any other way" He said without turning around.

"Will do!" She yelled, and soon her footsteps were gone.

Relaxing back into his pose, Tiger thought back to the peach again. Perhaps the reason it can represent peace, was because it didnt seek to be the absolute best. Maybe it knew certain limitations, but faced any obstacle without a second thought. Maybe it understood that even the villains CAN change. Maybe thats why you have to go threw such pain to achieve it, knowing that in the end everything will work it's self out. He looked up into the sky, and watched the stars sparkle. It all made so much sense to him now, but there was one thing that was still bugging him.

"How did she know I was trying to find inner peace?"

**I was originally planning to make this romantic, but decided against it. I LOVE the idea of Po/Pai and Tigress/Tiger, but I wanna hear what you the people think! Also, got any idea's that you want me to take a look at, just let me know. The other Furious Five members will appear in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Until next time, Happy Writing.**


	3. Jealousy

**And were back, again. Thank you all for reading, and an extra thanks to my reviewers. Seeing your reviews make my day, and give me the endurance to keep writing.**

**I am SO sorry it took this long to update, but I have been sick. I PLAN on putting up a new chapter tomorrow, unless something comes up.**

**BTW! This chapter is'nt very original, but it is kinda fun to see how the girls and guys would react.**

**Characters: Po/Pai, The Furious Five w/out Crane, Shifu/Shifa, Song/Sonque**

**Disclaimer: All KFP characters belong to Dreamworks, the switched names belong to me.**

**Without further ado, the story...**

Master Shifa was not usually such a patient woman (normally she would have killed someone already), but she really wanted an explanation. With the vein in her head pouding, she surveyed the damage. Around her: a shattered vase, the Sword of Heros imbedded into the ground, 5 broken columns, and half a golden dragon sticking out of a circular pool.

This is the legendary Hall of Heroes...

Or at least whats left of it.

Behind the infuriated red panda, stood 5 down ridden animals.

"I want you to go check up on Pai, and then come clean this place up" The 5 warriors turned and started to make their ways out.

"Not you two..." She commanded without turning around. A tiger and a snow leopard froze, both knowing full well who she was refering to.

As the rest of the Furious Five left, Tiger and Sonque walked slowly back to the Grandmaster. Exchanging glares, the two silently blamed the other for what had happened. After a few minutes of silence, Tiger spoke up.

"Master?"

For a time, no answer came in reply. Suddenly, the red panda spun around on her heels. She pointed her staff between Tiger's eyes.

"Tell me what happened, from start to finish"

The two felines looked at each other, and started thinking back over the last 2 hours...

Earlier...

The sun was setting just beyond the moutain peaks, and the villagers of the Valley were closing up shop. Mr. Bao was just about to call it a night, when a enraged tiger walked past.

"Hey buddy, whats got your trousers in a twist?"

"NOTHING-" Tiger growled loudly, then calmed a bit, "nothing. You would'nt happen to know where I could find a snake, a crane, a mantis, and a primate, would you?"

The shop keeper put a paw on his chin, and thought hard. He analyzed the tiger in front of him while he thought. The feline looked almost feral: hair messy, open red vest ripped, biceps tensing and relaxing, claws digging into his palms, and eyes slightly dilated. Mr. Bao knew that something horrible must have happened.

"I saw Masters Monkey, Mantis, and Viper heading out of the ribbon store, and walking up towards the Ruby Palace. Why-?" But Tiger was zooming off before he had time to finish his sentence.

AT THE RUBY PALACE

Viper sat coiled in a roll in Mantis's bedroom. He had been dragged into, yet another, 'fashion show'. In reality, it was actually just the girls looking for complements. Especially Mantis, having spent her entire dating life being avoided by men. It would be sad, unless you know what happens AFTER mating season.

"How about this one? Adorable, or totally disgusting?"

Viper could not contain the uncontrollable cackle that burst from his gullet. In front of him, stood Mantis, with a big pink bow on her head. A bow, which happened to be much BIGGER than Mantis. The insect frowned, "Am I that hideous?"

"No! It's just that you dont need the bow to be pretty, your gorgeous without all the glitz and glamor" Viper retorted quickly.

Mantis's eyes bulged slightly.

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

...

Crap. Now was not the time or place he wanted to admit his feelings.

"Well.. Yeah, um... Your pretty cool-!"

"Oh.."

"Oh no! Its not like that, its just that I-" The door suddenly slams open, revealing a very flustered striped feline. Tiger gripped the door frame tightly, a small growl eminating from his throat.

"We have a problem"

Mantis glared up angrilly, "You bet we have a problem, you cant just barge in here. i could have been changing!"

"Mantis, your always naked"

"THATS NOT THE POINT!"

Tiger gripped the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "We dont have time for this! Pai-"

The mention of the panda caught the attention of a certain primate. Having been in her room, she interrupted threw the wall.

"What about Pai? Is she ok?"

"No, she-" Tiger was again interrupted by Monkey, who then preceded to cram herself into the room.

"WHERE. IS. SHE?" The primate was clearly stired up at the thought of her best friend having been hurt. She would never admit it, but the monkey was constantly worried for the panda, especially after having almost lost her to Lady Shenia. Since then, she's acted as a sort of guardian to the young panda, guiding her when needed. If Pai was in trouble, then Monkey would be there as fast as she could.

"The Hall of Heroes"

Monkey only heard the words 'The Hall', before she disappeared from the barracks. A silence fell upon those remaining, Mantis being the one to break it.

"We should probably go to, just in case"

AT THE HALL OF HEROES

"THIS IS THE EMERGENCY?" Mantis yelled, infuriated. Her reference, being the panda and snow leopard, looking at ancient artifacts. Upon closer observation, one would notice that only Pai was really interested in the artifacts, the snow leopard seemed much to busy observing the panda. As the Dragon Warrior prattled on and on about 'How totally awesome' a weapon was, the feline would just give the occational nod, keeping his eyes firmly on the female. It made Tiger sick.

"You know Master Shifa has a rule against relationships, if they get caught Pai could be banished" Viper looked up the striped cat, head slightly tilted.

"I thought Shifa abolished that when Tia Ling was defeated. You should know that better than anyone, always being the first to re-instate rules. Besides, she cant stay mad at Pai, no one can. So, what other reas- Tiger... Are you blushing?" The 3 furious five members present all turned to their leader. Said feline was looking at Pai. The way she smiled and lit up when telling the story of a piece of ancient history. Perfection could not describe the way she looked, for she was better than that. Fun could not describe her personality, for that would be insulting. Happiness could not describe how she made him feel, for that was no where near as wonderful. Only one word could describe her, and that was her name. Pai. Simple, yet not simple at all. 3 letters that had made such and impact on him. She meant everything to him, and he was not about to lose her to a theiving snow leopard. No, not even if Shifa forced him out of the palace and disowned him. Not even if the gods themselves wished for the pair, he refused to allow it. That worthless Sonque was not going to have Pai as his mate, Tiger would make sure of that.

Tiger was so lost in his thoughts, that he didnt see Pai trip. What brought him back, was an 'aw' from Monkey. What he saw, further angered him. In front of them, was Pai being held a few feet of the ground by Sonque. They gazed into each others eyes, before the leopard slowly inched his way to her lips. That was the last straw for Tiger, and he leapt through the hall.

"NOOOO!"

Time slowed, and solid ground turned into molasses. Anger and jealousy consumed Tigers being, and his vision turned blood red.

He felt nothing, and yet he felt everything. He didnt have any control of his body, and yet he could just barely feel himself doing it. In the dark abiss of his mind, Tiger thought her heard Pai scream.

After what felt like hours, his vision came back. Damage from the battle was evident everywhere. 'Shifa's going to murder me, scratch that. Muder would be too generous' Tiger winced at the thought. Oh well, that would have to wait. It was at this point that he noticed Viper, Monkey and Mantis all holding him still. What happened anyway?

And wheres Pai?

He glanced around again, this time finding Sonque. The snow leopard looked pretty beat up, but not enough for the damage he felt he implemented. Thats when he caught sight of a black, white, and red creature laying beside Sonque. It took a moment of processing before the cat realized who it was.

"LET ME GO!" Tiger writhed in the 3 warriors grips, eventually getting free. He lunged himself at her, pushing Sonque out of the way. Pai was covered in deep cuts and scratches, with bruises starting to appear in random areas. He checked her pulse. it was there, though extremely faint.

"Go get Master Shifa"

Present...

"...Pai was sent to the infirmiry, and now here we are" Tiger finished, a look of guilt on his face.

Master Shifa stared unmoving, and unspeaking through the entire story. When it was over, she finally looked up at her son.

"I'm disapointed in you, Tiger. You couldnt control your temper, and it put someone close to you in the infirmiry. As punishment, I want you to take care of Pai until her stitches come out. And as for you-" The red panda elder turned to Sonque, "I dont know you, but any friend of Pai's is a friend of mine. But while your here, please respect our rules" with that, the grandmaster left, most likely to find the repair crew. Tiger turned to Sonque, his pride telling him to yell at the other feline. However, he instead turned and made his way to where Pai was.

INFIRMIRY

'Walls as dull as mathematics' thought the female panda, trying desperately to find something to do. She had waken up in this room covered in bandages and stitches. Memory's of the attack plague'd her mind, why had he hurt her?

The ceiling texture had caught her attention, when HE walked in with his head down. Not in the mood to talk to him, she closed her eyes and steadied her breathe, appearing to be asleep. It seems he either didnt notice, or didnt care, because he sat down and stared at her. After a bit of him just sitting there, Pai gave up. At least she wouls have, if he didnt start talking to her 'sleeping corpse'.

"Pai, I... I'm so sorry. I didnt mean for any of this to happen, it's just that when I saw him holding you that way... I.." He sighed, obviously at a loss for words.

"Pai, I think I may.. I may... UGH! Why is this so hard to say? You cant even hear me, and yet I STILL cant say it. You know what? I'll just SHOW you how I feel!" Tiger got out of his chair, and stood directly over the 'sleeping panda'. He softly caressed her bruised cheek with his thumb, before giving her a light kiss on the lips. On outside, Pai remained still and lifeless. But on the inside, she was going insane. He kissed her, HER. Pai. Tiger, the handsome, brave leader of the Furious Five. Kissed her, the fat, clumsy, panda Pai. Even after the contact had vanished, she still had the feel of his lips in her mind. They were soft, and extremely welcoming. She wished he would do it again. But when she opened her eyes, she saw him exiting the cramped room. Without thinking, she yelled after him.

"Tiger, WAIT!"

The feline flinched at the sound of her voice, and turned around to listen to the panda.

"I.. I like you too. After I get out of this bed, do you wanna maybe.. Get something to eat-?" Pai asked as calmly as she could, her inner voice telling her to just say that she's kidding.

Tiger stared dumbfounded at the woman he love. Is he dreaming, or did she just say what he thought she said? After pinching himself (he confirmed what he hoped was true), he collected himself and responded.

"Sure, I'd like that"

"GREAT! I-I mean uh, cool"

**A/N OH THAT WAS LONGER THAN INTENDED! Ok, had to get that out of my system. My next chapter is gonna be ALL about Lord Shen/Lady Shenia (Dedicated to an anonymous reviewer who suggested it) so stay tuned. Also, I'm going to put up a description of what the different gender main characters for each story. Meaning that after this authors note, I'll give my descriptions of Pai, Shifa, Sonque, Tiger, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper.**

**Fun Fact, when I started writing this chapter, it was meant to be a slumber party. But somewhere along the way, I changed my mind. Also, Crane and Mei Ling were in it, but I could not figure out where to put them, so I deleted them from the chapter.**

**Character Description**

**Pai- Thinner than most, mainly due to excessive Dragon Warrior training, she has an hourglass figure. She wears a blue vest, and a patchwork mini skirt. She rarely wears make-up, most of her beauty is just natural. Her eyes are a brilliant emerald green. She also has a blue lotus flower behind one of her ears.**

**Shifa- She wears the same outfit at Shifu. Instead of a braid down the back, her hair is in a tight bun. She refuses to wear make-up, believing that it takes away ones focus to instruct.**

**Sonque- his outfit is a basic Lad's of the Shade uniform. His looks resemble Pengs, minus him being a kid.**

**Tiger- He wears a Tigress's vest, but open to show his stomach mucles. Other than that, his out fit is exactly the same. He's a little taller than Tigress, but still slightly shorter than Po. I'm making Pai shorter to accomidate this.**

**Monkey- Not a girly-girl. She wears the same thing as monkey, but with an orange shirt as well. She has a necklace from her dead father, which has a picture of they're complete family.**

**Mantis- I always imagine her as being a shade lighter, with alot more make-up. She sometimes wears bows and ribbons, but only on her day's off.**

**Viper- He looks like female Viper, without the make-up and lotus flowers.**

**There you have it, I'll give the description of Lady Shenia in the next chapter. Until next time, Happy Writing.**


	4. Heaven's Light

I just had a burst of inspiration! I had this random urge to watch 'Disneys the Hunchback of Notre Dame' on Youtube. As I watched, I came across the song 'Heavens Light' and, for some reason, thought of Lord Shen. I mean, its kind of the same. Quasimodo was ridiculed for being misshaped, maybe Shen was bullied for being albino; and with his parents being the rulers and having no time for him, maybe he felt alone. Not having love growing up can really take a toll on a child, so maybe thats why he went insane as an adult. In conclusion, I decided **to** write a small songfic revolving around the meeting of Shenia and Mia Rae (Wolf Boss's real name). This is based partially on a picture on google titled 'Young Shen and Wolf boss'

Also, I'm taking requests for specific character stories: PaixTi, VixMan, CraxLang etc. Any character pairings, other than TigerXTia Ling. Nothing against the pairing, I just plan on doing a brother-sister chapter sometime in the future. I'm cool with MxM and FxF story's. I'm also thinking about doing a Bad Pai story. So follow me for that later on.

Characters: Lord Shen/Lady Shenia, Kae Rai/Mia Rai (Wolf Boss)

Disclaimer: Here's a shocker for you, I DONT own Kung Fu Panda OR the song 'Heavens Light', if I were you, I would talk to Dreamworks and Disney about complaints having to do with either of those 2.

And now, the story...

Heavens Light

Part I

"Ow, STOP IT! Let me GO! Please stop!"

The air was stale, like left out bread. In the distance, excited cheering was heard. A grand celebration was underway. All the citizens of Gongmen City gathered happily, waiting for the royal family to emerge from they're becon of hope; the Tower of the Sacred Flame.

Today was extremely special, though no one really knew why. Some assumed that it was the day when the past king had died. Others thought, perhaps it was the day the couple had invented the fireworks; but no one really bothered to learn the truth. Had they wondered, they would have realized that this tradition started 11 years ago exactly. Maybe they would have also come to the conclusion that the princess was 11. Perhaps they would have put two and two together and figured it out.

Today was the princesses day of birth.

But, no one cared to take notice. At night, the fireworks lit up the sky, just as the king and queen walked onto they're top balcony.

A quiet, yet persistent wind blew through the crowd, lightly urging civilians in its direction. Had they followed it, the breeze would have led them eventually to the location of the peahen princess. In the hustle and bustle of the day, it appears that no royalty or civilian alike noticed her absence. Normally, she would have loved it. Considering her parents usually just ignored her anyway, having been forgotten by everyone else had just been a perk. At the present time, however, she regretted not having her personal guard on hand.

Unknowingly to her, Shenia had walked down the wrong street, and now faced several assailants. She recognized a few of them as bully's at her old school, a place which had burned images of pain and depression into the back of her mind.

They had been beating her for awhile now, ignoring her plea's for freedom. Blood dripped from her beak, and created a small pool of crimson below her. Another kick to the stomach, caused her to cringe into an even tighter ball. Dirt and dust burned her eyes, as tears of pain and irritation drenched her cheeks.

"Please, I beg of you. I dont know what I did to you, but I'm sorry. I honestly did'nt mean to anger you." The young princess cried out, not caring if it stung her dignity. She just wanted to go home.

"It's not what you've done to us, its what your going to do! Your an omen, a sadistic demon sent to seduce the populas. Once you rise to power, our whole way of life will be altered. The only way to prevent you from ruining our lives, is to dispose of you before the future is further desembled" One of the older tormentors stated, as though he were simply talking about the weather. Another creature, a much younger rabbit, stepped forward and addressed the leader of the crusade.

"U-Um S-Sir?"

The leader, a rhino, turned angrily towards the nervous bunny, "What?"

"M-maybe we could just l-let her go. I-I mean, maybe she l-learned her l-lesson.." Responded the small rabbit, shrinking the harder the rhino's glare at him got.

"I dont care if she's learned her lesson, this ugly, pathetic witch needs to die" He proved this, by pointing out everything that made her hideous. The princess tried to ignore him, but soon she began to notice that he was right. Her white feather's and red eyes did make her look abnormal, freakish really.

The rhino in charge eventually finished his rant, and raised the defensless peahen into the air by her throat. Shenia thrashed around, choking in his grip, as he smile devilishly at her. The way his small horn bent upward, she wondered if perhaps this WAS satan. It would seem that way.

As the air left her lungs and the world started to fade, the peahen looked up into the darkness. A large, orange moon stared back at her, and fireworks flashed around it. The way the sparks fell from the sky made it look like the moon and stars themselves were moarning the fallen princess. Shenia closed her eyes and awaited her fate.

She didnt however expect the for the grip on her neck to falter.

"Who is that?" She opened her eyes, to see a dark silhoutte staring down from a roof across the street. The figure disapeared after a moment, much to the relief of the tormentors. Or at least thats what they thought. The figure reappeared behind them.

"Let the girl go."

The violent creatures jumped when they heard a feminine voice, as they whipped around to face the owner. At first, the men just gave each other blank stares, then laughter ensued between them.

"and what are you gonna do, girly? Twell wour pwarwants on us? Awww..."

The shadow remained unmoving, almost daring them to attack it.

"I said, let her go, and I wont make your punishment painful. Well, not AS painful"

"Oh yeah,-" He turns and chuckles towards his friends, "girly here thinks she can take us" chortles of maniacal laughter commense, yet the figure continues to be completely relaxed. Eventually, the head rhino calms his giggles enough to sneer at the shadow, "You and what army?"

That question sealed his fate.

The shadow threw her head back, and a howl plunged out of her vocal cords. Almost all the attackers were thrown off by this, except the rhino. He just chuckled, and gave a look of boredom.

"What, thats it? That's your 'secret weapon' pfft.. How lame. I thought you were..." He trailed off, seeing as how 2 more shadows appeared on either side of the original speaker.

"3 on 5, were still gonna..." 2 more walk up.

"5 on 5"

"7 on 5"

"27 on 5"

"108 on 5"

The rhino lost count around 395 on 5. Knowing he had already lost the battle, but not willing to lose all of his dignity, he lifted the peahen even farther into the air.

"If you let us go, then you can have the satanic bird"

The original creature stepped forward, revealing herself to be a wolf. The princess couldnt help but gape at her immense beauty. Gorgous garnet eyes met Shenia, and she tuned her head to the side, blushing a slight pink. The canines eyes travelled from the peahen, to her captor.

"Hmm.. Fine."

The princess was thrown at the wolfs, as the head one picked her up bridal style.

"Are you ok?" The canine questioned in a whisper. 'Of course not, she's covered in bruises and cuts' The wolf thought suddenly.

When the peahen didnt respond, the wolf looked back at the rhino, and smiled mischieviously. She nodded towards the wolf on her right, who howled in 3 consecutive times. All the wolfs around them, started to encircle they're prey. The head of the tormentors glared daggers at the canine holding the peahen.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET US GO!" Yelled the slightly angry, slightly terrified, rhino.

The wolf chuckled, while still glaring daggers at the rhino.

"I didnt do anything, my second in command ordered the attack. But dont worry about us, there wont be much left of you when they're done"

The rhino gaped in horror, as the second in command wolf stood up in already known victory.

"Sick 'em boys!"

The attack was immediate, as a pool of crimson liquid slowly coated the streets. the young peahen closed her eyes to escape the sight of the bullys being thouroughly ripped to pieces. That didnt, however, make her stop hearing the crunching and ripping sounds or the blood-curdeling screams of pain; nor did it evade the gruesome smell of iron plaguing her nostrils. Shenia gripped her protecter tighter with each crack, and yowl.

The wolf noticed her discomfort, and started walking in the opposite direction. As they walked, she tried to start a conversation.

"So.. What did you do to make those guys so mad? Did you tell 'em what for?"

At first the peahen didnt respond, but after a few moments she responded with a small "no.."

"Did make fun of them?"

Again, she answered with a small "no..."

Now the wolf was extremely confused, "Then what did you do?"

"I-" Tears formed in her big ruby eyes, and her voice quivered and shook with sadness, "I-I was b-born an u-ugly, w-worthless freak"

The road ceased to move, and it took Shenia a few seconds to realize that they had stopped. She gazed back up at her savior, who glared angrilly; though not at her, but at the tower in the distance.

"Who told you that?" The canine demanded.

"Everyone has brought it up, at one time or another. They usually say it behind my back, but sometimes..." She trailed off, as tears threatened to cascade down her cheeks. Eventually, they started on they're way again. Shenia couldnt help but cuddle into the wolfs warm fur, until she realized that she didnt even know this person.

"What is your name, wolf?" Shenia inquired, yet remained in her position.

"Mia Rae, but my friends call me Mae. I was on my way to the den leaders home when I spotted you"

"Oh, Mia, thats a pretty name.."

"I said my friends, no offence but I dont really know you"

"Oh.."

"I'm just playing, you can call me Mia, if you want"

The peahen nodded solemly, and decided to remain silent the rest of the way. Of course, this plan only worked for about 3 minutes.

"Its not true, by the way"

Shenia turned her head to the side, a puzzled expression splashed all over her face, "Whats not true?"

"What they say about you, its not true. Your not an ugly freak, in fact, I actually think your quite beautiful"

Again, the peahen found herself blushing.

"Thats a lie, I know what I am. I'm disgusting" She said, refusing to look into Mia's eyes.

"If you were disgusting, then could I do this?"

Before Shenia had time to digest what she said, she felt a something wet coat her cheek with slobber. Did she just...?

"Did you just... Kiss me?"

"Mmmmmhmmmm" The wolf said, a large toothy grin spread between her cheeks. An awkward silence befell them, neither saying anything as the air grew thick with tension. It was only a matter of time before someone cracked.

"What is your name?"

That caught her alittle off, "W-what?"

"Your name, what is it?"

Shenia looked into the Mia's amazing eyes finally, and found her mind completely blank. 'Oh gods, whats my name? Please, if there are any higher powers out there, I beg of you not to make me look like a fool, just tell me my-'

"Princess Shenia!" A voice shouted behind them.

The peahen fell on the ground with an "Oof", and glared at her savior. The wolf was shaking, fur frizzing and eyes dilated in terror. One of the royal guards approached the pair, and yelled for more guards.

"We were sent by the king to find a-" He spots Mia, "THIEF! THE THIEF KIDNAPPED THE PRINCESS, GET HER!"

The guards lunged at the canine, who preceeded to chomp and scratch at them. But it was in vein, for the guards kept appearing like hydra's, you take down 1 and 2 take his place. In the end she was captured and taken away, followed at a distance by Shenia and 2 more guards. One thing was clear, someone had some explaining to do; but the real question is, who?

Part II

The cold night air silently burned the princess's cheaks, as she watched the word angrilly on her patio. Her return had suprised her parents, because they thought she had been in her room the whole time.

'I should have known that they would care more about someone who stole bread for they're family, than they're own daughter... Oh Mia... I wish they would let me talk to you. I would tell you just how much you mean to me, and what I would give for you to hold me in your arms again' Shenia thought sadly. She looked around her room, which on normal circumstances felt small, overwellming her in its emptyness. Perhaps she would go sit by her mother's thrown, or talk to one of the Kung Fu master's about starting her training sooner, or maybe she would go visit the Soothes-

"Is everything alright, your highness?"

She would never get use to how creepy that was.

"The-" When she heard how weak her voice sounded from crying, she grunted, "The guards have taken a prisoner under... Certain terms, and I wish for her immediate release."

"I see, and why are you so concerned on this specific prisoner?"

'HOW DOES SHE DO THAT?'

"Yes, well, she... Um..."

"Yes"

"She has a.. Certain, appeal? I suppose"

The Soothesayer smiled knowingly, "Young love is quite powerful, no?"

Shenia gave the goat a look of confusion, which quickly turned into exasperation. The goat merely chuckeled, and walked up next to the princess, "I dont have to be psychic to know how you feel towards her. You've never shown so much interest in someone before. Actually, I dont think you've EVER shown interest in another creature, she must be special"

Deciding that playing dumb was'nt getting her anywhere, Shenia decided to speak freely to the old goat. She locked her eyes on the town just outside her home.

"You dont understand, it's not just interest. I think I may... Ugh why am I even talking to you? You could never understand what I'm going through"

The male put a hand on the young princess's shoulder.

"I will if you tell me..."

The peahen stiffened up for a second, before relaxing again. Whenever she responded, her beak opened and an amazing tune came out.

"_So many times out there,_"

The peahen signals to the city below, her point being proven by the various couple below.

_"I've watched a happy pair, of lover's walking in the night"_

She turns from the window, walking back into her dim lit room.

_"They had a kind of glow around them-"_

The peahen sways romanticly back and forth with each word.

_"It almost looked like heavens light"_

She put her feathered hands in the air, and slowly bring them back down.

She walked over to the mirror in her room, and gazed at her reflection. Meanwhile, the Soothsayer stood puzzled by her balcony window. This show of emotions shocked him... HIM! The almighty psychic had not seen this coming, how's that for irony?

_"I knew I'd never know, that warm and loving glow. Though I might wish with all my might" _

The princess hugged herself, as tears threatened to stain her already crinkled feathers. She looked up and scowled at her reflection in the mirror. A monster looked back at her.

_"No face as hideous, as my face-"_

Shenia put a wing over her reflection's face.

_"Was ever meant for heavens light."_

She gripped that place, as though she could actually feel it suffering, before slowly letting it go. The old goat wondered if he should do anything, the defeated look on her face made him think he should. All to quickly, her face changed from sad and depressed, to hopeful.

_"But suddenly an angel, has smiled at me; and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright" _

Her eyes sparkled like stars and lit up as she sang. She ran over to her calighraphy set. Shenia started making careful, and percise.

_"I dare to dream that she, might even care for me, and as I sing this song tonight.."_

She lifted the finished picture, which was a drawing of her and the wolf holding hands with a heart over it. The peahen hugged it to her chest.

_"My cold dark tower seems so bright.."_

One or two tears cascaded down her white feathers, as she turned back to the Soothsayer.

_"I swear it must be heavens light!"_

Shenia got on her knee's and clasped her hands together, "Please take me to her"

The old goat thought long and hard, "I dont think that is a wise idea, young one, your parents may punish you cruelly for breaking they're wishes"

"What are they gonna do? Banish me? No parent is cruel enough to banish they're own child"

The old goats eyes travel to the reader's and reviewers and gives a deadpan stare, "You dont want me to answer that... but anyway, I think that what your planning is a bad idea, and I'm afraid that I cant-"

As if on cue, a violent breeze flooded the room. It knocked over the night stand, and caused some decorations in the room to fall, or fly away with the wind. Gripping the picture as close to herself as possible, Shenia fell to her knee's in an attempt at keeping the painting from ripping. Beard flying everywhere, the Soothsayer had quite enough.

"Ok, Ok, alright, OK! I dont think this will work, but I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing"

Part 3

A drop of water dripped down from the ceiling, as the wolf in the holding cell spoke quietly to herself.

"Nice job, Mia. Stealing bread is one thing, but kissing a princess?"

The wolf put her face in her hands.

"She must hate me"

"I could never hate you..."

The canine's head lurched up, and snapped in the direction of the voice. She walked to the cage door, just to make sure. "Shenia...?"

She saw the teary eyed peahen smile and nod. A burst of energy surged in her, and she found herself hugging the other female through the bars. The princess accepted the hug, and comforted the wolf by rubbing her back. She pulled back suddenly, and started checking her for injuries, "They didnt hurt you did they?"

"I'm fine, but how did you get in here? Did you convince your parents to let you see me?" The wolf wondered, seeing as they let the princess in without even sending a guard with her. Now that she thought about it, she had'nt seen a guard since just before Shenia showed up.

"Um... Well,-" She spares a look at the unconsious antelope guards scattered around the old goat, "Lets just say that my Soothsayer's cane is ALOT harder than it looks."

A confused wolf met her gaze, as the Soothsayer pushed her out of the way. He unlocked the door with the set of keys he pick-pocketted off one of the antelopes.

Once the cell was open, the 2 lovers closed the distance between themselves. Mia held Shenia close, cuddling her chin to the top of the peahens head. Shenia once again found herself encased in warmth, and never wanted to feel the coldness of loneliness ever again.

Unfortunatly, the moment could not last. Above them, several foot steps rattled the ceiling, causing small bits of debris to rain down on them. Shenia cuddled closer to Mia, the latter squeezing her protectively.

"Now what? We're trapped!"

A cracking sound behind them, caused them to turn and freak out. Next to the Soothsayer, was a long dark cooridor.

"Ah... Where did-"

"No time to explain, the guards are on the stairs"

Voices coming from just outside the doorway confirmed the Soothsayers prediction. Shenia looked up at Mia, who looked from the doorway, into her eyes.

"Come with me"

"I-I cant, as soon as my parents realize I'm gone, they'll be sending an army to your den. You have to go warn them, NOW!"

"But what about you? I cant just leave you like this" The wolf gazed into her ruby eyes, as the peahen grabbed something in her pocket.

"Here, take this. So you never forget me..." She hands her a folded up paper. Mia takes it, and starts walking down the dark cooridor. Before she's completely out of view, the wolf turns and states very clearly, "I LOVE YOU, SHENIA"

Adrenaline raced throughout the princess's body hearing that. She went to return her affections, but the wall closed, swallowing the image of her lover. The Soothsayer turned to the now entering guards, "Hello, gentlemen. Can we help you with something?"

35 YEARS LATER

Smoke clogged the air, as different types of metal were formed into cannons. Running a factory was quite easy, considering all its workers were wolves and gorillas. Shenia waited patiently for her head wolf to return, and by patiently, I mean extremely annoyed like.

Finally, Wolf Boss jumps onto the wooden platform. Knowing her place, the wolf bows in a full kou tou respectfully.

"The weapons are almost done, Lady Shenia, but we've run out of metal" The dog lift's her head, frustrating the peahen even further...

"Search the farthest villages, find more METAL. China, will be mine" (cue the KFP2 theme song... Anyone?)

Wolf Boss watched her ladyship walks off, likely to yell at the wolves to hurry up, or making sure the gorillas were at they're post's. The canine reached into her pants, and pulled out a worn paper. She unfolded it, and smiled as memories came flooding back. On the old paper, was a picture of an albino peahen, and a young red eyed wolf holding hands. Above them, was a little pink heart and around them were ray's of yellow.

Reading the writing at the bottem of the page, however, made tears come to her eyes. She worked for her true love, and yet she could not help but wonder whether Or not it really was still the one she cared for. She silently whispered the message to herself, as a tears spotted the paper.

"Our love, is the true meaning of happiness. Without you, I am alone. You are my strength... You are mean the world to me... You are my heaven. You are my light... You are my Heaven's Light..."

FIN

**A/N My fingers hurt SO bad now. This oneshot is so long, my word count could not count it. I hope this makes up for it being a little late.**

**Also, I appreciate the comment's I'm getting. You guy's totally rock for that, except Steve, 'cuz no one like's him.. Lol jk, I'm just screwing with you.**

**Remember, I am taking suggestions. If you have a favorite character or story idea, I'd love to bend it's genders for you! For my next idea, I was planning on my Pai and Tiger kids; but that idea has been over done SO much. I mean dont get me wrong, it's a great idea, but Po has been turned into a kid in at least 4 story's on this sight. I just REALLY wanted to write another disney songfic (what can I say? Disney might have been a sick minded, racist fool, but his corporation can sure as hell write awesome music numbers).**

**Character Description**

**Shenia- She, of course, has snow white feathers, blood red eyes, and the same beak as Shen. Her robe is still silver silk, but shapes better to her body. As a sign of power, she has metal back feathers with red symbols painted on. (supposedly because someone told her that a woman could not take over the world)**

**Mia Rae or Wolf Boss- She has a red army uniform, one that she wears around if she's not on duty. Other wise she wears heavy armor, as both protection from her enemy's and her own ego.**

**The Soothsayer- He look's pretty much exactly the same as his female counterpart, except his robe is blue instead of pink.**

**Thanks for reading! Have an awesome day, and a.:Happy you all! **


End file.
